


A glitch in the system.

by Chxrzz



Category: Hermitcraft, The Trio - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxrzz/pseuds/Chxrzz
Summary: [this doesn’t involve shipping.]There’s a glitch in the system infecting the people who call their town home; Bad and Skeppy are here to fix and end the glitch.Will they make it out alive?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. The Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty new to writing on here so it might suck.

.  
Skeppy’s pov.

It’s hard to remember what happened on that day, the day where everything went wrong; I was just playing games with Bad while that championship thing went on.

5 weeks before.

Tommy was being brash and trying to fight people in PVP that were stronger than him; but he didn’t care, he knew he would come back again.  
The boy swung his sword with might and carelessness, aiming at whoever he could.  
Techno had mistaken the boy for an enemy and so he swung his sword and laid a hit right between the eyes.  
The clock ticked and Tommy fell to the ground, fear could be seen in his eyes before they turned lifeless.  
Techno was in shock by what just happened, team killing wasn’t supposed to happen in the system; the sword was supposed to phase through him.  
Phil noticed the bleeding boy on the ground and ran over to aid him.  
He picked up the boy with care and held him close, in hopes, there was just a small flaw in the system causing this worrying glitch.  
The other contestants were in shock as much as the main two, all unknowing of this flaw.  
Not soon after Wilbur ran to them as well, panicking and in distress.

Present-day.

I’m not even sure if that’s what happened; I only heard it from Tubbo, Phil and his sons are still grieving his death.  
Not only do I feel bad for them, I feel bad for Tubbo; he lost his best friend to a glitch in the system.  
I’ll give him a visit soon.


	2. Look at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t drink,kids!

“Skeppy! We’re going to be late with meeting up with Tubbo!” The demon-like man yelled.  
“Alright I’m going, I’m going,” I say to him.  
I’ve been living with Bad for a while now; A6D was living with us to but he has gone missing and I’m really worried.  
I get up and put my elytra on, I follow bad outside and we both lift into the sky.  
I’ve always liked flying like this, it’s so calming; having the wind in your hair and feeling the breeze brush along your skin.  
The only problem was landing, I’ve face-planted so many times into the rubble to the point it’s not even funny.  
Bad landed gently and safely, wings fluttering while adjusting to land; I fell face-first into the rocks and had to use my hands to keep me from hurting myself too bad.  
Bad pulled me up and made sure I was okay, dusting off my clothes and giving me a soft smile.  
“Let’s go meet with Tubbo inside the Tavern, I wonder what stories he has in store for us today!” Bad says with a cheer in his voice.  
Ocu Tavern had a wide variety of drinks, it even had entertainment; The Boys who ran the place went by Your Narrator, Mully, Eddie, and Josh.  
I heard there were a kid and a goopy guy but something happened to them, no idea what though.  
We walked into the tavern to be greeted with bright lights and blaring music; The Boys were on stage performing for all to see.  
Tubbo was sitting at the bar watching the show go on, and was drinking a cup of orange juice.  
Eddie was the bartender here, his eye has been all wonky ever since his argument with Narrator.  
He gives me and Bad a friendly smile and wave to come over, we both make our way over and sit either side of Tubbo.  
“So, what brought you two here? I know for sure that you aren’t a regular.” Eddie says to me and Bad with suspicion.  
“Oh, we aren’t here to drink! We’re just here to meet up with our friend here!” Bad says with a cheer, he pats Tubbo’s back while saying so.  
“Okay then, let me give you a little tip here.” Eddie motions for us to come closer.  
We both lean in and Eddie says this, “Don’t look in Narrator’s eyes.”  
His voice sounded lifeless when saying so, immediately after the hands us a paper.  
The paper had names of drinks we could get; Why’d he pretend like it was nothing?  
I got curious and looked over at Narrator , the tallest man standing on stage, he had horns sprouting from his head that were vibrant red.  
But there was only one thing I couldn’t stop looking at.  
His eyes.  
His eyes were orange and red and slowly changing colors, they were dripping an unknown substance; before I knew it the eyes were staring right back at me.  
“I’ve never seen you before! What’s your name, blue one?” The voice boomed from the man with horns.  
I began to stutter, “M-My name is Skeppy.”  
“What a beautiful name.” He steps off the stage and slowly walks over to me, the boys behind him began to look more dazed and confused.  
Eddie didn’t look too happy at me, giving me the look of ‘you fucked up’.  
The narrator puts a hand on my shoulder; everything felt so dizzy now, what’s going on?  
My vision goes black, I can hear Tubbo and Bad yell my name.


End file.
